Ich weiß es nicht
by IAmTheLawXD
Summary: Háát, eléggé fura story, tekintve a tényt hogy magam is eléggé fura vagyok... egy kicsi KakashixxxSasK felfedezhető benne, de valójában nincs semi konkrét dolog, tehát csók vagy ilyesmi nem esik meg köztük... 2. fejezet hamarosan! Remélem tetszik majd!:


**Ich****weiß****es****nicht**

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Rate:** R (16 éven aluliaknak nem ajánlott)  
**Genre:** Deathfic, darkfic, shounen-ai

fejezet

„**Du****weißt****nicht****was****du****wills****,  
****Du****weißt****nicht****wo****du****steht****  
****Weißt****nicht****woher****du****kommst****woher****du****gehst****."**

Hatake Kakashi éppen szokásos reggeli edzésére készült. Nem ő edzett, á, dehogy… Miért is edzene, mikor sokkal jobb móka másokat a halálba hajtani. Három genin várt már rá kora reggel óta, de ő csak most, 2 órával a megbeszélt idő után érkezett meg. Tanítványai nem tudták, milyen oka lehet mindig a késésre, Kakashi soha nem is akarta nekik elmondani. A három fiatal diák már meg sem lepődik a jounin könnyelműségén, inkább szóvá sem teszik a késést.

-Könnyű kezdésnek lesz pár körfutás Konoha körül, - kezdte – majd ennek levezetésére 50 fekvőtámasz. Sakura, neked elég, ha női fekvőtámaszt csinálsz… - az említett, rózsaszín hajú lány sértődötten felhúzta az orrát.

-Csak 50? – súgta oda a szőke fiú egyik társának.

-Neked Naruto 150. – jegyezte meg Kakashi.

-MICSODA?! – csattant fel a fiú.

-200. – nyugtázta a megnyilvánulást a szürke hajú jounin. Mindenki munkához látott, bár Naruto kissé húzta a száját. Mikor készen voltak, az éden fiú, aki egy szót sem szólt mióta mestere megérkezett, most szóvá tett valamit:  
-Kakashi-senseii… Mi a következő feladat?

-Készen vagytok, Sasuke? Ilyen hamar?

-Már csak Narutora várunk… Már 176-nál tart.

-177! – kiáltotta Naruto.

-Te és Sakura elmehettek. Szóljatok Narutonak is, hogy amint végzett haza mehet.

-Ennyi lenne a mai edzés, senseii? – kérdezte Sakura.

-Dolgom van ma. – mondta higgadtan Kakashi, majd magára hagyta a fiatalokat.

Valójában semmi dolga nem volt, csak egyáltalán nem volt hangulata ahhoz, hogy gyereket pátyolgasson aznap. Haza ment, ledobta magát az ágyra, majd lassan elszundított.

Álmában egy régi emlék elevenedett meg ismét, melyet már olyan régen magában őriz. Még kisgyerek korában történt, mikor a családi állapota nem volt éppen fényesnek mondható…

Az édesapja nagyszerű jounin volt, kortársai között a legjobb. Sokan úgy emlegették: A hokage helyettese. Igaz, az ereje meg sem közelítette a hokage-jét, mindenki szerette így emlegetni, és annyit hívták ezen a becenéven, mígnem ő maga is elhitte, amit róla állítottak.  
Mikor Kakashi 14 éves volt, az apja már annyira el volt telve magától, hogy nem foglalkozott sem vele, sem az édesanyjával. Kakashinak hiányoztak az apai ölelések, dicséretek, elismerések. Ő addigra már chuunin volt, és jóval többet tudott kortársainál. Azért gürizett ennyit, hogy az apja észrevegye, foglalkozzon vele, de ezt nem sikerült elérnie. Egy márciusi napon be is következett az, amitől a legjobban félt: az apja elhagyta őket, őt, és az édesanyját egy Kakashival egyidős lányért. Egy 14 éves lányért, aki a gyereke lehetne. Nem sokkal rá az édesanyja belehalt a bánatba. Az állapota akkor fordult a legrosszabbra, mikor meghallotta a hírt: az a lány gyereket szült a férjének. Egy kislányt. Kakashi nem akarta látni, nem akart hallani róla soha. Szerencsére nem is kellett: Alig pár hónappal ezután a lány és Kakashi apja szétmentek. A leányanya gyermekével együtt a ködben rejtőző faluba költözött.

Kakashi felébredt álmából, érezte, hogy kiverte a víz. Elgondolkozott a dolgokon: Az a lány most annyi idős lehet, mint a tanítványai. 12 éves kis genin – már ha az a „kis ribanc", ahogy Kakashi nevezi magában, ninjaiskolába járatta. Ha valóban így van, akkor talán a chuunin vizsgán találkoznak majd. Annak idején, gyerek fejjel, nem tudta felfogni, hogy a gyermek nem hibás semmiben. Ám most, ennyi meghurcoltsággal és élettapasztalattal a háta mögött már képes rá, hogy félre tegye dühét. Meg fogja keresni a lányt, bármi áron.

E gondolatmenetet a Kakashi ajtajánál hallatszó kopogás törte meg. A férfi felállt hogy ajtót nyisson, de ki sem kellet nyitnia, már tudta ki áll előtte. Érezte…  
Az ajtóban egy fiatal, fekete hajú fú állt: Sasuke Uchiha, az egyik tanítványa.

-Dolgod van, mi? – kérdezte álcázott sértődöttséggel. Kakashit látszólag nem zavarta hogy a fiú letegezte, sőt, mintha már ez megszokott lenne kettejük között.

-Fáradj beljebb. – állt félre a fiú útjából, majd becsukta utána az ajtót.  
-Miért ráztál ma így le minket? – kérdezte, miközben leült a kanapéra. Kakashi a konyhában, a hűtőben matatott valami után, de így is válaszolt vendégének:

-Nem volt idegem hozzátok. – ezután 2 pohárral, benne üdítőitallal jelent meg, melyek közül az egyiket Sasukének adta, majd leült a kanapé előtt lévő fotelbe.

-Köszönöm szépen.

-Nincs mit, mindig ezzel szoktalak megkínálni…

-Én a „nem volt idegem hozzátok" kijelentésre céloztam ezzel. – Kakashi nem szólt semmit, csak bele ivott az italába. – Valami baj van? – kérdezte Sasuke aggódva. – Tudod jól, hogy nekem elmondhatod. Ha másnak nem is, de nekem igen. – kis hallgatás következett, melyet Kakashi tört meg. Hangja határozott volt:

-Tudom. – ismét csend, kortyolgatás – Kakashi részéről. Sasuke amint megkapta a poharát, letette a kanapé előtt lévő kis asztalkára. Mikor már elege lett a síri csendből felállt, Kakashi mögé ment, lehajolt hozzá, és hátulról átölelte a nyakát. A férfi testét melegség futotta át, jóleső érzés volt. Sasuke suttogott a fülébe:  
-Miért nem vagy hozzám soha őszinte? – Kakashi érezte a fiú forró leheletét a nyakán, furcsa bizsergés kerítette hatalmába – melyet mindig érzett mikor Sasuke ezt tette vele.

-Őszinte vagyok. – mondta Kakashi, csak amúgy félvállról.

-Nem vagy az. – a fiú sóhajtott – Nem szeretem, mikor hazudsz.

-Nem hazudok. – jelentett ki a férfi, de nem nézett a fiatal fiú szemébe.

-Már megint. Nézz a szemembe, és úgy mondd! – emelte meg a hangját Sasuke. Kakashi nem volt rá képes. Sasuke fájdalmasan sóhajtott, felállt, és a kijárat felé indult, de Kakashi megragadta a csuklóját és visszahúzta. A lendülettől Sasuke visszaesett, egyenesen Kakashi ölébe, aki abban a pillanatban magához szorította és átölelte. Sasuke kissé meglepődött, majd elmosolyodott.

-Ne haragudj. – mondta Kakashi elhalló hangon – Ne haragudj… - Sasuke megfordult, Kakashi szemébe nézett, majd így szólt:  
-Rád nem lehet.

Másnap Kakashi korán kelt, meg kellet jelennie a csapatokat válogató bizottságon. A legunalmasabb időtöltésnek találta a világon, de sajnos a megjelenés kötelező volt.   
Már 3 órája ott ült, és papírokat írogatott alá, mikor a névsoron megakadt a szeme egy néven: Saiyuki, Hatake. Hirtelen a lélegzete is elakadt. A neve a ködben rejtőző csoporthoz volt írva, csapatvezetője egy ottani jounin volt, akit Kakashi nem ismert. Tekintetével a tömeget pásztázta, de egyikben sem ismerte fel a lányt. Az apja vonásait kutatta a szemlélődő lányok között, de esélytelenül – túl sokan voltak.  
Miután végzett a bizottságnál, megkereste Narutot, Sasukét, és Sakurát. Ők már az első vizsgafeladat terme előtt álltak.

-Történt eddig valami? – kérdezte tőlük.

-Semmi. – vágta rá Sakura.

-Még nem lehet bemenni, ezért mindenki itt tornyosul. – jegyezte meg Naruto. – Miért váratnak minket, dattebayo?!

-Én sem tudok többet, mint ti. A többi faluból is vannak itt emberek?

-Csak körbe kell nézni. – vette át a szót Sasuke. Kakashi így is tett, tekintetével a féltestvérét kereste. Közben Sasuke tovább beszélt. – Nem hinném, hogy egyhamar bejutunk. Nem számítok semmi jóra a vizsgával kapcsolatban. Tényleg csak annyi lenne a dolgunk, hogy megírjunk egy tesztet? – Kakashi nem figyelt oda, így észre sem vette hogy Sasuke feltett egy kérdést. Még mindig a lányt kereste.

-Kakashi-senseii? – a ködben rejtőzők közül egyikben sem ismert rá, de szinte le sem vette a szemét a csoportról. – Kakashi-senseii! – Megakadt a szeme egy lányon. Egy magas, vékony, feketehajú lányon. Koromfekete fénytelen haja a válla alá lógott hanyagul, beállása sajátjára emlékeztette. Látszott rajta hogy egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a többi vele egykorú lány. Azok trécseltek, nevetgéltek egymással, de ő inkább a fiú társaság központjában volt. – Kakashi-senseii! – Sasuke már szinte kiabált, mire Kakashi észre vette.

-Kicsit elkalandoztam. Mit is mondtál?

-Csupán annyit hogy… -Sasukének nem volt ideje befejezni a mondatot, mert ekkor megjelent a Hokage, testőrsége kíséretében.

-Figyelem fiatalok! Tudom, hogy már alig várjátok, hogy elkezdődjön a vizsga, de rossz hírt kell közölnöm. A tanárotok késik, mint ahogy általában szokott, ezért még egy is türelmet kérnék tőletek… - a csendből, mely addig tartott, amíg a Hokage beszélt, hirtelen hangos zsivaj lett. – Csendet, csendet kérek! – a gyerekek ismét elhallgattak. – Nem kell többet várnotok még 20 percnél, addig foglaljátok el magatokat. – Ekkor a tömeg szétoszlott, mindenki ment a maga útjára. Az idegen falvakból érkezők megnézni Konohát, a helybéliek, pedig megszokott gyülekező helyeikre. Teljesen kiürült a folyosó, mindenki elment, kivéve Kakashit és a lányt. A lány Kakashira emelte tekintetét:

-Hatake Kakashi? – kérdezte a lány, csak úgy odavetve.

-Igen.

-Jó látni téged. Mikor meglátogattam a papát, mindig mesélt rólad. Emlékszel még a papára, ugye?

-Szép kis alak a te papád… Mint egy matróz, ahány kikötő annyi nő. – a lány felnevetett. Nem fogta vissza nevetését, ahogy illet volna, hangosan felkacagott, ezzel a végletekig felidegesítve Kakashit. Úgy érezte, rajta nevet.

-Mi olyan vicces?

-Hát te! – nevetett tovább. Tehát mégis csak rajta nevet. – Vicces vagy… Nem nevetséges, nevettető.

-Anyád merre van? – terelte a szót Kakashi.

-Otthon. – mondta a lány, miközben megtörölte szemét, melyek könnyesek lettek a nevetéstől. – Tudod, - kezdte, és miközben beszélt, közelebb ment Kakashihoz. – anya nem akarta hogy ninjaiskolába járjak, úgy kellet könyörögnöm. De végül is aztán már nem számított a véleménye…

-Miért nem akarta hogy oda járj? – mire Kakashi feltette ezt a kérdést, a lány már ott állt előtte kb. 70 centinyire. Kakashi vagy 2 fejjel volt magasabb nála, annak ellenére, hogy a lány egy fiút is meghazudtoló módon magas volt.

-Hogy neki otthon ne legyen semmi dolga. Hogy mindent én csináljak helyette. Mindent, ami az ő dolga lenne… főzés, mosás, takarítás, ilyenek. Soha nem volt igazi anyuka… Mindig az orromra kötötte, hogy miattam vesztette el a gyermekkorát, hogy 14 évesen, gyerek fejjel hozott a világra. De ez miért az én hibám? Ő állt össze a papával, ő akart neki gyereket szülni, ő volt az, aki szétrombolt egy családot… - Kakashi itt egy pillanatra meglepődött. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy Saiyuki így gondolkozik a dologról. Hogy az édesanyját egy családromboló házasságtörőnek tartja.

-Nagyon korán fel kellett nőnöm… - folytatta a lány. – Túl korán. Mikor megszületett az öcsém, mindig én vigyáztam rá, vele aludtam, etettem, fürdettem, mintha a saját gyermekem lenne. Anya mindig akkor ment el mikor kedve szottyant rá…

-Egy pillanat… Van egy öcséd? – szólt közbe Kakashi.

-Már… már nincs. – látszott Saiyukin, hogy tovább mesélte volna, de akkor egy barna hajú fiú a folyosó végéről a nevét kiáltotta:

-Saiyuki, gyere már! Rád várunk, csaj!

-Mennem kell. – mondta Saiyuki, majd illedelmesen meghajolt, és a fiúhoz futott. Kakashi pár másodperc vívódás után úgy döntött, utána megy, és messziről figyeli, mit csinál. Saiyuki és még 2 fiú (valószínűleg a csapattársai) a közeli parkban ücsörögtek, a ping-pong asztalokon. Kakashi tartott pár méter távolságot, hogy ne tűnjön fel, de így is hallotta a fiatalokat:

-Kedves vizsgáztató tanárunknak sikerült jó benyomást tennie, még mielőtt megjelent volna. – jegyezte meg a világosbarna hajú, szemüveges fiú.

-Ja, azért késni egy vizsgáról milyen gáz már… - értett egyet a fekete hajú fiú, aki kicsit az egyik itteni Genin-re, Shikamarura emlékeztette Kakashit.  
-Nem értem, miért nem helyettesíthette volna egy itteni tanár, vagy egy Jounin… - csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Saiyuki.

-Egyébként, kivel beszélgettél? – kérdezte a fekete.  
-Öhm… Ő egy Jounin, Kakashi.  
-Kakashi?! – tette fel meglepetten a kérdést a szemüveges – Ő lenne Sharingan Kakashi, a Kopii Ninja?  
-Igen. – felelt mosolyogva Saiyuki. – A bátyám.

-HOGY MI?! – csattan fel egyszerre a 2 fiú.  
-A bátyám. – ismételte meg Saiyuki, még szélesebb mosollyal az arcán. Erre a fekete megfogta Saiyukit, és a hajánál fogva közelebb húzta magához, persze nem erősen, csak úgy, játékszerűen, mint a kölyökkutyák:  
-Neked Kakashi a bátyád és erről egészen idáig nem tudtunk?!  
-Ö… Bocsi Taiki, de igazából eszembe sem jutott hogy mondjam.  
-Te, szédült csaj! – nevetett Taiki, majd adott egy barackot Saiyuki-nak, és elengedte. Saiyuki kuncogott egy kicsit, majd hátracsapta haját.  
-Morita, mit is mondtak, mikorra kell visszamennünk? – kérdezte Saiyuki a szemüveges fiút.  
-20 perc múlva… abból még maradt 10.  
-Addig kajolhatnánk valamit. – hozta fel az ötletet Taiki, amire mindenki rábólintott, így hát elővett a táskájából 3 doboz Rament.  
-Itadakimasu! – mondták mind egyszerre, majd hozzáláttak. 


End file.
